


Pills & The Pool table

by Sueasan



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bar, F/M, Pills, Pool Table, Pool Table Sex, Power Play, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueasan/pseuds/Sueasan
Summary: Beth is feeling brave enough to get back her cut while openning Boland Bubbles. Some forgotten pills and pool table are involved.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Pills & The Pool table

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first good girls fic. I hope some of you like it =). Please excuse possible typos or mistakes. English is not my primar language.

He’s gotta be kidding. Beth was furious. She could still hear her heart beating loud in her ears. Blood boiling in her veins. Knees still trembling.

She poured herself a glass of bourbon to calm her nerves while throwing her purse on the counter top. She is sick of playing this cat and mouse games with him. He is constantly using this thing between them to gain power over her and she si just so fucking pissed. She is so over it. 

She just had a grand opening of Boland Bubbles. Finally having a business big enough to clear enough money to take care of herself and her girls on her own. Of course she needed some tips while establishing it. Making some debts asking Mick for favors but she could pay it back in a short time. And here she is today, running her own operation. 

Except.. except it isn’t hers at all. And he made sure she was fully aware of it. On her opening night. Fucking bastard. 

She downs another glass.

He just had to show up after the last few customers stepped out of the store. She was sitting on the edge of one hot tub in her blue dress with white flower pattern. Because hey, they are selling hot tubs and who wouldn’t want a little piece of summer paradise in Detroit? She spotted him at the entrance immediately. A light smile was still playing on her lips because the opening was succesful. A lot of potential clients came in and some even made reservations or pre-orders already. 

“Good first impression, huh?” He says as he slowly steps in front of her. Then carefully sitting next to her on the edge of the spa. Stretching his legs forward and both hands resting casually on the edge of the spa.

“Yes, we already have some pre-orders. Which means we should have some money ready this week.” And okay, hard work can be worth it. She didn’t expect it would be that good on the first day.

“Good, good..” he nods. Eyes roaring over her body taking her in. She can feel her heartbeat fasten immediately.

“Yeah.” she smiles.

“Cool. So, I’ll be collecting my cut on Sunday night yeah?”

He stretches his fingers forward trying the hot water while the other hand is still resting over the edge. “Damn, it feels good. Maybe I should buy one of those.”

Beth clears her throat. “We never really talked about it.”

“What, you gonna take a dip with me after all?” He smirks and jerks his head towards the hot tub. Beth couldn’t help but feel the blush spreading all over her. Thank god it was dark already. 

“No I meant your cut.” she says firmly. Both of her hands gripping the edge of the spa tighter on each side of her body. Like she needs an extra support before saying this. “We never talked about the percentage.”

He lets out a soft chuckle before withdrawing his hand from the hot water. He stands up and takes a few steps until he is a few inches in front of her. She is forced to tilt her head backwards to meet his eyes because she is still sitting. 

“Elizabeth.” He reaches out to her, using his little finger to brush her hair behind her ear. Using the wet hand on purpose leaving tiny drops of water on her skin. She takes a deep breath to remain focused. Trying to avoid the heat spreading all over her. “We ain’t there. You keep your 12 percent off the top..” And with that he brushes past her and leaves the store. 

Fucking bastard.

And that’s how she ended up here. Drinking her third glass of bourbon in her kitchen. Reflecting on her night in her summer vibe dress. She is so mad she feels like she should break something.

What is he thinking? That he can just waltz in on her and tell her to keep 12 percent of her business? She built it! It was time for her to be the boss bitch! Fuck. And the way his fingers touched her face so softly. She could still feel the water dripping on her... No! Stop. She let out an angry chuckle throwing her empty glass to the sink. Not this time. This time she will come back at him right away. He won’t expect it like that.

Ha! She smiled to herself. This plan could actually work. She almost ran to her bedroom, unzipping her blue summer dress in the process to throw it on the floor like she doesn’t even care. 

Well, what is she going to wear though? She needs to feel confident, sexy and most importantly like a boss. She searches through all her dresses until she finds it. Black satin dress with a deep V neck. That’s it! He loves black, doesn’t he? She puts it on and checks herself out in a mirror.

Well damn, she looks great. 

The dress being tight in all the right places making her bodyshape perfect. The deep V neck revealing quite a lot of cleavage but the length of the dress compensates for it so she doesn’t look like some kind of a slut. It is knee-length and it also has long sleeves. She looks sexy and elegant. Feeling confident and most importantly like a boss bitch.

Well, the alcohol helped. 

Whatever.

She needs a perfect pair od pumps to top it all up. She starts digging through all of her shoes until she finds a plastic container full of pills. Yeah, the rest of the pills he used to smuggle in her cars. She hid it in her closet long time ago.

Wait. An evil idea flashes through her mind.

Oh, man. She should drink while angry more often. She gets braver and ideas just pop up in her mind.

She takes one boner pill and throws the plastic box away. Then she finds the pumps she’s been looking for. Simple black with a tiny stripe around the ankle for better support. She throws them on, checks her make up one more time and brushes her hair to make it fluffy. Then she adds her perfume and last but not least, her lipstick. She smiles at herself, she looks good. 

Then she goes back to her kitchen taking the first knife she can find. She puts the pill on the counter and then the knife on top of it using enough pressure to crush the pill into a million pieces. Then again till there is only a powder left. She drops the knife into the sink, then opens the first aid kit to grab a small plastic tube she can use to carry the now viagra powder.

When it is all finished, she stops for a minute. Takes a deep breath to keep herself focused and then hesitates a second before taking one last sip of the bourbon. She needs a little booze to handle this.

She grabs her purse and calls an Uber to his bar. Their bar. His bar. Whatever. The bar.

*****

As soon as she steps out of the car she is grateful for the booze that is running through her veins. But still she can feel a pit in her stomach as she opens the door. She steps inside to find an almost empty bar.

Fuck. She didn’t realize how late it was. 

There were a few visibly wasted people sipping on their drinks by the bar and the bartender himself but no Rio. At least no sight of him anywhere near his usual spot. She sighs and goes directly to the bartender.

“Is he here?” She asks with a little harshness in her voice.

Calm down. She scolds herself in her mind.

“Depends. Who is asking?” The barman shrugs. And really? She sighs. The boss bitch, she reminds herself.

“You have a feeling you don’t know me yet?” She raises her eyebrows at him and he visibly smiles at her. How infuriating can he and his staff be?

“He is in the back by the pool tables.”

“Is he alone?” She shoots back immediately.

“Nah.” he chuckles “Mick’s with him.” 

She humms and almost strides to the door but then she realizes. 

“Okay. Can I get a drink please?” She smiles politely leaning across the bar causing her breasts to pop out slightly. She can see the bartender’s eyes fall down for a second and she fights the need to roll her eyes at him.

“Sure. Bourbon on the rocks for the lady it is.” He comments and reaches for the glass to pour the drink. This time it is her time to let a small laugh out.

“I guess you heard about me after all.” He just humms. “And make it two please.” she requests and he turns her back to her to reach for the bottle and another glass. She uses the moment to grab her prepared powder from the purse. 

She gives the bartender a tip and grabs both glasses before turning to go to the back area where the pool tables are. She has a second to drop the powder to one glass while passing through some drunk girls who have all the attention.

Okay. She did it. Now she just need to pray it works.

God. She can feel the adrenaline pumping in her system. 

She takes another few steps before she can hear deep voices and a hint of Spanish by the furthest pool table. She straightens her head and walks towards them. Adding an extra sway to her hips as she goes.

Here we go.

She can see the exact moment Rio spots her. He stops talking to Mick and slides his eyes all over her. It is Mick’s turn in the game because he is the one hovering over the pool table. Rio is just standing at the opposite side of the table holding the cue with both of his hands. Casual smirk spreads over his features as usual. His nonchalant vibe filling the space around them.

“Look who it is.” Rio says with a neutral face. And Mick raises his head nodding slightly at her. She nods back.

“Yeah I felt like having a drink after the big day.” She smiles and drops her purse on the nearest chair.

Mick just shakes his head and says he needs to leave anyway. Beth is grateful he doesn’t make it more awkward than it already feels.

Then she looks at her hands again, remembering she is holding two glasses and not just one.

She takes a sip out of her glass and passes the other one to the side where Rio is standing. He follows the movement with his eyes.

“Thought you would want to join me since it is your new business we opened today.” She says a little more frustrated than she intended to. 

Geez Beth, focus. She takes a seat on the chair next to the pool table, crossing her legs at the knees. 

He is still standing by the pool table with the cue in his hands bitting on his lower lip. Studying her.

“So, you wanna tell me what this is all ‘bout?” 

He takes the bourbon with one of his hand. The cue still remaining in the other.

“What do you mean?” She asks innocently.

“I ain’t doin’ this tonight, Elizabeth.” 

He takes a sip. She watches him swallow. Good lord be with her. 

“What do you mean you are not doing this tonight? I just came here to have a drink.” 

She replies as carelessly as she can manage.

“Oh, yeah?”

He smirks again placing the cue next to the others before returning slowly to the pool table. Standing exactly opposite to her, one hand resting in his jeans pocket, the other holding the drink. The pool table between them serves as some sort of a barrier. And he just stands there like he owns the whole world without even trying. This vibe around him is making her nervous. She takes another sip.

Oh, she needs to hurry. He already drank some of it.. Fuck. 

She shakes her head and stands up taking a few steps forward so she is closer to him on the opposite side of the table.

“See? This is it exactly!” She throws her free hand up in the air. “You told me to keep my 12 percent earlier so now you expect me to get mad and make my move so you can do the same afterwards” she laughs out loud.  
“But I am so sick of it! Aren’t you?” She shrugs. He just keeps looking at her rubbing his chin. “Can we just have one drink without any of us making any moves?” She souds exhausted. “Please?” She adds and she hopes he will buy it. He doesn’t say anything so she downs her drink. He does the same.

Her heart misses a beat at the sight. Few minutes left.

“A’right.” He says putting his glass away. So does she. “You ever play?” He asks reaching for the cue again, taking two of them out.

“Not really.” She replies and it is the truth actually.

“Okay, come here.” She goes around the table to meet him at his side. His scent hitting her right away. He hands her the cue.

“Lemme show you.” He says standing right behind her. She positiones herself bending over the pool table one hand gripping the end of the cue and the other holding the tip on the table. 

“Nah” he nearly whispers. She feels him bending over her from behind. His hand following hers on the table. She swallows and closes her eyes briefly. He is so close. She feels his breath on her neck.

Fuck. He is suppose to be crazy horny by now. Instead she feels herself shiver. 

“That’s too high, darlin’. “ He takes her hand and moves it down the cue just a little bit. Then she feels his hand go all the way back to her arm until he is grabbing her hair pulling it back slightly.

“Fuck.” she hears him curse softly and it sends electricity down her whole body. 

So, it is working.

“What?” she whispers. But he doesn’t reply. She just hears his breathing fastened. The proximity driving her nuts.

“Elizabeth.” he breaths and she feels him pressing into her from behind. Hard. She swallows.

“You don’t think I try my pills before sellin’ them?”

Shit. Fuck. She should have known.

She feels both of his hands on either side of her body caging her in with him pressed firm against her back. She shivers again. A moan escaping from her lips. She hears him laugh angrily.

“You fuckin’ drugged me?” He whispers to her ear. “Really?” He grips her hips with his hands causing her to drop the cue on the table. She yelps and pushes back into him. 

“Rio.” She moans breathlessly.

“Shit.” He curses again at the contact. He digs further between her legs.

“What am I supposed to do with you, huh?” He says bitting at her neck. She groans. “You lookin’ like that and me in this state, huh?” 

She is sure her panties are dripping wet by now. 

“How did you plan this, huh?” 

He puts both her wrists in one of his hands while moving the other one under her skirt right between her legs. Squeezing her through her damp panties. Fast and rough. Then he withdraws the hand again.

“Shit Elizabeth, so wet for me.” he is breathless but she can practically feel him smirking. Fuck. Screw it.

“More.” she whispers spreading her legs further to give him more space. 

He throws his head back in frustration. There is absolutely no chance he is gaining any control back. He is horny as fuck with her spreaded wide in front of him. God he quickly unbuckles himself and when she hears the sound she runs the skirt higher to give him access. He tears her panties down and then he is thrusting into her so fast and deep they both pant like crazy.

“Oh god yes!” She breathes. He keeps the pace until they are both colliding into each other, she ends up screaming his name. 

“Fuck” he hisses when pulling out of her. She straightens up carefully turning around to face him. His eyes are still hooded and dark with desire but she can see he is pissed. And still hard as a rock. Shit.

She doesn’t know what to say or do. This is not what she planned, she bites on her lip and it is like he is reading her mind. This is so fucked up. He chuckles angrily.

“This what’chu wanted?” He asks sharply letting a deep breath out. His body still pumping. She can tell by his not so calm posture which is pretty unusual. But she loves that she has this kind of control over him.

And she is studying him for a little longer than she realizes because he speaks again.

“Elizabeth.” He raises his voice at her.

“No.” she whispers.

“Nah?” He presses himself closer to her again. Cursing under his breath. 

She closes her eyes. How is it possible she is getting so wet again?

Jesus.

But she shakes her head. She opens her eyes meeting his hooded ones filled with desire. Then she grabs his cock with both of her hands and strokes hard.

“Fuck.”

“I want 40 percent.” She says so innocently she almost doesn’t recognize her own voice. 

She strokes again. Then she guides him between her legs right to her entrance. 

He lets out a laugh dropping his head backwards with a heavy moan.

“That ain’t happenin’.” He grabs her ass putting her on top of the pool table. 

Oh. 

Shiver runs down her spine.

“I made it happen.” she breaths into him. Grabbing him by his arms.

“Yeah, you still owe me remember?” 

She doesn’t reply. Instead she kisses his neck taking him by suprise because she feels him stiffen for a second.

“I ain’t giving you more than 30.” 

And he can feel her grin against the skin of his neck. He slides one finger through her wet folds.

“Rio. Please.” She pants desperately and he thrusts back into her.

“Fuck Elizabeth.”

Yeah.

So much for a night with no games. But this is just tonight right? Tomorrow is another day in the money laundering world.


End file.
